Fangs of Assassin
by sharonrose111
Summary: A ruthless assassin (Bella) and a vampire (Edward), both belonged to an entirely different worlds. They were poles apart - a not so ordinary killer and a bloodsucker. But one day, the stars have aligned in heaven and their paths collided in purpose. But is there hope for love?
1. Part 1

Bella took a deep breath and composed herself. Her clear, chocolate brown eyes appeared serene but her mind was actually very busy. She was contemplating on how to successfully accomplish her mission tonight.

Ahhhh… Her lips twitched in an evil grin, her eyes sparkled mysteriously. She can almost smell the sweet scent of victory that subtly combined in the notorious chills of the wind. Her target's painful death played in her vision, it was vivid and she loved it.

She knew that tonight everything will go according to her plans. No one can stop her. Not even the devil himself.

Her plans were well laid out and she will execute it with ruthless grace and cunning ministrations that marked her notoriety as one of the greatest assassins of the British government, if not the best.

Her mission tonight was just a piece of cake. She had been in a more challenging mission, a lot of them actually, but she handled those dangerous undertakings with sheer grace and notoriety that only Bella Swan can successfully pull off.

Her record was spotless. All missions successfully accomplished. No failures. Just success. It was a feat that only a few assassins had ever achieved in history.

She was an epitome of victory and tonight will just be another ordinary night in her action filled, assassin life.

She was honed to perfection and yes, she was but perfect.

She felt her heart excitedly pound faster inside her luscious chest as growing anticipation overwhelmed her. The hunger to kill her target consumed her with such power and greed that fueled her blood to rush exhilaratingly to her veins.

She can't wait for the moment to lay her bare hands around her target's Earthly flesh and suck the very life from it. She'll surely leave her victim not just mere lifeless but spiritually battered as well. It was her specialty.

She grinned evilly at the thought.

"Ready?" The baritone voice momentarily derailed her evil thoughts.

Bella glanced back at the pilot's direction. Her eyes darted at his big bulk and her stare zoomed in to his handsome face. She smiled at him impishly, flashing her pearly set of white teeth, telling him that she was more than ready, more than words can say.

She was pleased that he had asked her that question. She was waiting for it. She was dying to hear from him that they were already at the insertion point and that she can jump off the chopper and play with the wind.

The pilot answered her sweet smile and she knew instantly that he'll be at her mercy if she wanted to. He looked smitten by her treacherous beauty, like everyone else of his kind - men who easily fall for vulnerable looking, fair skinned women with long, straight, dark brown hair and soft, chocolate, brown eyes. She had the power to evoke that silly, heroic instinct among men who see her as a helpless, fragile, young woman.

She looked harmless by the way with an aura of a damsel in distress and her victims usually buy her trick. Little did they know that she was actually very dangerous and she was the death of them. Of course, they will only realize that on the brink of death.

"Five minutes and we'll be at the insertion point," he announced gently.

"Good! I'm ready," she answered without hesitation, without showing any signs of trouble. She raised her chin in a proud manner and stared directly into the pilot's deep-set, almond-shaped eyes.

"Good Girl!" He grinned at her and then checked his instruments.

Bella knew that everything that she needed for tonight's mission was all securely strapped around her little body. She was well armed and physically and mentally prepared to go for a kill.

The pilot gave his signal and she kneeled confidently on the pounding floor of Britain's most powerful chopper, the Boeing AH-64 Apache. It was a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter with reverse-tricycle landing gear arrangement, and tandem cockpit for a crew of two.

Her shady government was surely one of the most powerful forces in the world. In fact, her mission tonight was launched in order to maintain and protect its revered reputation.

She was tasked to eliminate Mahmud Kareem, a war veteran and a senior adviser to the Palestinian government and now an advocate of peace negotiation between Gaza and Israel. He had achieved a milestone that no one had successfully did for over hundred years as he had just months away brokering for what seemed to be a lasting truce between two rival nations.

The world was shocked at how Kareem managed to achieve such feat. It was unbelievable but sheer diplomacy proved to be the best working solution to stop the war and loss of lives in the world's most dangerous place.

The truce and the impending end of relentless war between Israel and Gaza was actually a good news. The world was celebrating early. Everyone was happy that finally world peace has come, but her shady government was not at all pleased.

War between Israel and Palestine was the number one source of Britain's humongous income for decades now. If there is peace, the demand for weapons and other war paraphernalia will plummet to a high low and will surely leave Britain's already top notched economy dwindling into a pit of destruction. Of course, her shady government won't allow that to happen.

Mahmud Kareem needed to be stopped dead on his tracks before he can set up a final meeting with Israeli government representatives; before the two rival countries can successfully sign a lasting peace agreement.

The man must be disposed of, asap.

She had no business about how noble Kareem was or whether he was a family man, nor the Israeli-Palestinian politics, nor the lasting peace… those were bull craps by the way. She only cared about her job, no more, no less. And she was out to kill, by hook or by crook!

She waited for the pilot's final signal as she rearranged her goggles. And as soon as he raised his hand on the air, signaling her that they were in the perfect position, altitude and time, she gave him her signature salute and jumped off the chopper.

She felt adrenaline rush consumed her entire being as her body floated in space, as darkness filled her vision. It was cloudy and the night was dark. But she cared less.

She was free falling when she took care of her parachute. It blasted into the air and seconds later, she was smoothly floating along with the wind, safe and sound.

Then she calculated her destination target. She should land about a few meters away from the safe house where Mahmud Kareem and his armed men were secretly hiding. The man knew that there were threats over his life so he made sure that he was in an untouchable and safe hideout prior to signing the peace agreement.

Safe, huh! She snorted. Those foolish Palestinians had no idea at how frail their intelligence actually was. Her powerful government was able to intercept their highly, private intelligence report and had successfully tracked Kareem's safe hideout.

Boom! That was how they got them. And she was here to deliver the bad news.

She laughed with sheer mockery.

It almost took forever before her parachute flew parallel to the wild, tall trees of the forest. Kareem's safe house was located at a very strategic position; it was nestled on top of a steep, tall mountain. But the peak of the mountain was actually relatively flat and homage to a virgin forest. It was wild and dark in there… wild and dark just like her… and she liked it.

Kareem's hideout was like a fortress. There was no easy access over the land. The mountain was so steep that it was impossible to climb. The only possible access was through air transportation, which she utilized of course. But they have to fly at a very high altitude on top of the mountain so as not to create any noise. With a very strategic location and guarded with heavily armed bodyguards, Kareem seemed to be very safe at where he was.

Until tonight.

**Edward sniffed some air and his ever sensitive olfactory** nerves caught a strange but interesting scent. His head and body automatically rotated to where the scent was coming from. It was so powerful and intoxicating.

Strange... he thought.

He sniffed again. And the scent became stronger even more, consuming his whole attention now.

He totally disregarded the bear that he was actually stalking for a hunt. He was not interested anymore. All he needed to do was to know where the freaking scent was coming from, who was the owner of it. He was drawn to the powerful scent like metal to magnet.

That scent! It was his first time to smell such scent. It was hard to describe. There was a combination of frailty, innocence, sweetness, wickedness, fierceness and darkness to it that it boggled his mind.

How can a scent be that?

And as the scent became even stronger and noticeable, a different kind of thirst, something that was so powerful, engulfed him.

He was stunned.

That must be impossible! How did it happen?

But he felt really thirsty and it was freaking him out. It was a very powerful thirst that he had experienced for the first time in his vampire life. Even when he was still a newborn vampire, who had uncontrolled cravings for human blood, he had never felt this kind of thirst. It was almost irresistible and unbearable.

Heck!

It struck him when he least expected it. Not now. He had been a vampire for over 500 years and he had already mastered the technique on how to not long for a human's blood anymore. It was abomination to him.

He fed on animals' blood. And he wanted to stay that way.

Until tonight.

Well, he was thirsty, alright. That was why he was in this thick, rain forest where fierce beasts roam around. This was his favorite place to hunt as there were still lions and bears that he can feed from. They had enough blood that can sustain his thirst for weeks.

He called the place, the Dark Forest. It was literally dark in the middle of the forest. The rays of the sun can't even penetrate the forest's floor anymore. The trees were tall and huge with thick branches.

It was a virgin forest so to speak. Situated on top of a very tall, steep mountain, it was untouchable against human's interference.

He had actually discovered the place by accident. He was travelling around the world then, from Forks, Washington where his clan, the Cullens lived. He had been thirsty while circling the globe and he looked for a nearest place to hunt. That was how he discovered the Dark Forest.

Since then, it became his favorite hunting place. It was very far from Forks but coming here was worth all his efforts. He had a lot of beasts to feast from with blood supply that was more than enough to satiate his thirst for weeks.


	2. Part 2

Edward felt panic ran through his veins as the wind blew and the strange scent diluted in the air. It became barely noticeable now.

And so he ran as fast as he could, chasing the scent. In swift seconds, he found himself outside the clearing of the forest. The night was dark but he can see the surroundings as clear as broad daylight.

It was peaceful and quiet. He saw no one.

So where was the scent coming from? He was so sure that it was just around… that he got the source now... that he didn't need to look further.

And he was right. He looked up and he saw a tiny figure floating in the air with the aid of a parachute.

At last, he had found the owner of the strange scent that was already all over his system right now, consuming him in utter incredulity.

He opened his mouth and his fangs glistened in the darkness of the night.

His eyes zoomed in to the sky, to that tiny frame of a human being, about five foot and three inches in height. She looked innocent and fragile, yet there was something… something like an aura of darkness that was emanating from her.

He just can't believe what he had seen. He was looking at a beautiful human being, clad in a black cat suit. Her dark, brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Her face was soft, with chocolate brown eyes that bespoke sorrow. But when he thought that she was lonely, her eyes sparked mysteriously and the sorrow disappeared. It was replaced by a cold brand of wickedness.

He was stunned. He had the ability to read people's minds but she was an exemption. He just can't see what was going on in her mind right now.

He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know what the hell was she doing here, in this very secluded place on top of a mountain.

This was not a safe place for her. There were a lot of hungry predators lurking inside the forest.

And then he saw a house on the periphery of his vision. It was surrounded by a fortress-like gate. And there were a lot of armed men with high caliber ammunition strapped around their bodies.

His eyebrows cocked.

What the hell was happening?

He hadn't been in this part of the forest before. He was always in the heart of the forest where he hunts for wild animals. He didn't notice that there were some people living in this other side of his favorite hunting place.

He waited in the darkness and watched with ardent eyes as the beautiful woman on a parachute landed noiselessly on the grass. She moved like a panther but graceful and deadly.

His curiosity was piqued.

Who the hell was she?

He was so damned sure that she was not an ordinary woman. She looked different. And he can't read her mind.

She broke free from the parachute. She stood up and removed her pony tail. Her shin,y black hair fell to her shoulders and he found the movement very sensual.

He hissed. His hands turned into a tight ball as he tried to fight the pressure of intense thirst that had suddenly engulfed him. He was so attracted to the mysterious woman and he badly wanted her blood.

He can feel her blood pounding from her heart to her entire body from where he was standing at. And his sane mind was screaming at him, reminding him that he was stepping on the borderline of insanity, that anytime soon he would lose his self-control and attack her as his prey.

She was just so irresistible and he was driving him mad with thirst.

No! This can't be!

No human being had ever made him feel this way. And he had made a pact that he won't ever, ever drink a human blood. And he won't ever break that oath.

But her chocolate brown eyes were tempting him to the hilt. Her tiny, pinkish lips parted and he smelled the fresh, breath of air that went out of it.

Damn!

He almost lost the battle had it not for the fact that she ran away swiftly. He must have attacked her already and drank her oh so sweet, sweet blood.

Thank goodness!

But before he lost his mind and had his first drink of a human blood, he ran into the heart of the forest and ferociously tore a mighty lion. He drank the animal's blood, making sure that his thirst will be satiated. But it was not enough. So he went ahead and killed a bear and consumed every drop of its blood.

His red eyes turned into a peaceful shade of hazel. A moment later, they became brownish gold.

He took a deep breath. Now he knew that he won't pose danger to a human being anymore should he comes in proximity to any one of them.

**Bella adjusted her parachute as she speculated** that she would land at approximately five minutes from now. And she waited.

She heaved a sigh as she made a perfect landing on the soft grass.

She let go of the parachute, removed her goggles and helmet and uncaringly threw them away. Her thick swathe of shiny, dark, brown hair sparked in the darkness of the night.

She had tied her mane in a ponytail that made her look years younger. She knew that she was sporting a perfect portrait of very vulnerable teener. That was one of her potent armor against her enemies.

She checked on her black, cat suit. She was okay. She needed to stealthily come close to her target without attracting any attention from Kareem's armed security and her black, cat suit will help her blend in the darkness of the night like a chameleon.

She knew that what she had in her hands right now was a tough job for a woman. But she took pride in the fact that she was not an ordinary woman. She was of a pure, different breed. She was born to kill, was raised to kill and was living to kill.

With a focused mind, she ran into the forest, straight to her target.

Fifty meters away from her stood the safe house where Kareem must have been peacefully sleeping tonight. It was a two-story sprawling mansion surrounded with what seems to be a fortress-like gate.

She stopped at the base of the very tall gate and shoot her vision upwards. The tip of the fortress almost kissed the sky from where she was standing at.

Of course, overcoming that tall gate was just but chicken for her.

She used her squinting eyes to scan the surroundings. She saw a very tall tree five meters away from the fortress, some of its branches were swaying inside the property.

She did not waste any second. She approached the big tree and touched something on her boots. A sharp metal appeared at the heels of her boots.

Then she started to climb up the tall tree. She was able to climb the tree in split seconds. Thanks to her boots!

She stood on one of the branches of the tree and scanned the entire property. She felt superior from where she was at, as her mind studied every bit of information and scenario below her.

Kareem's safe house was a beautiful mansion on top of a mountain, looking very modern with its wide, glass windows. Though the house looked vulnerable but Bella knew that those glass windows were bulletproof and breaking in seemed impossible.

But well, not for her. Her powerful government equipped her with high tech gadgets needed to effortlessly break inside the house.

But she had to deal with the safe house' security networks first and foremost.

She took something from her pocket that looked like a cell phone but it was actually a mini laptop. She pressed the power button and the gadget beeped to life. With calculated speed, she entered the code that will allow her to hack the security networks inside the house. It had hidden cameras from every corner that automatically alarm when an unknown image was captured.

Got ya! She whistled triumphantly as she successfully got into the CCTVs main server. Now she can study the interior of the house without anyone noticing her.

She checked the ground floor first. Lots of men were scattered around the living room, five of them were playing cards while the remaining four were playing chess. They were having a good time, oblivious of the danger that was just lurking around.

Another four men were eating midnight snacks in the kitchen and approximately six men were roving around the property.

Her eyes moved in to the second floor of the safe house. She scrutinized what was going on in there.

More armed men were concentrated on the second floor. She calculated them one by one. Twenty-five bodyguards were randomly located around the area.

So more or less, she had to deal with around forty armed men. And she was alone. But the thought never intimidated her. She was not afraid of them. She had been in a bigger mission before and she had successfully killed her target.

And she will deliver again tonight.

She smiled a greedy wolf smile ready to devour her prey.

But where was her target?

Her eyes grew alert as her vision caught Kareem's figure, the old man was lying relaxed on a sofa as he watched a late night television show.

So her target was in the den, alone, but was still heavily guarded. Ten meters away from him were another group of armed men, playing cards and laughing and having fun.

It was dark in the den. The area was only lighted by the glare coming from the television set. And she will use that darkness to her advantage.

Few minutes from now and that old man is DEAD! She hissed under her breath.


	3. Part 3

**Bella tilted her head as if savoring her victory**. She was getting impatient but she should take her time. She was always as calculated and composed even under pressure.

She entered another series of numbers on the laptop's system and the network information inside the safe house suddenly broke down.

She grinned devilishly.

Now she can enter the property without those stupid, hidden cameras. She only had to deal with Kareem's armed men. And surely that was not a big deal at all.

She jumped off the distance between the tree and the ground was high enough to break her legs but to Bella, it was never a problem. She had undergone very strict and rigorous military training that almost took her life but it only made her tough. She was tagged as one of Britain's greatest assassins.

She had the skills of a master, a beauty of an innocent teenager and a mind of a murderer. For her, there was no such thing as impossible. She had the skill to deliver even the most impossible mission an assassin can ever have. Her colleagues revered her awesomeness. She was the finest of her kind.

Her body swiftly flew in the air and she fell on the thick grass, unharmed like a kitten. She ran swiftly and hid herself behind the bushes as patrolling men continue to take their posts.

She managed to sneak at the back of the house, bypassing the guards whose big bodies were inversely proportional to their pea-sized brains, without a single sweat.

She walked near a glass window and took a peep inside. She saw a pile of dirty clothes in the rack,washing machine and spin drier and some other utility stuff, so she quickly analyzed that it was nothing fancy but the laundry room.

But it was a perfect place, a great access point for her to break inside the safe house.

She dropped to her knees and unzipped her boots. She pulled a gun-like gadget that resembled a .45 caliber pistol from it and zipped her boots back. She then aimed the gadget at the bulletproofed glass window and pulled the trigger. A streak of red light emanated from it, a laser beam known to cut the hardest mineral on Earth, and it sliced the bulletproofed glass window, creating a hole enough to accommodate her slender figure.

She slid inside the house. Few more minutes and she'll join Kareem in his private den and she can finally titillate him to death. She can already smell his sweet end.

She was about to go out of the laundry room when she heard voices coming near her direction. She instantly hid herself in one of the laundry baskets and held her breath as the door knob rotated and the door swung open.

"Man, you've got loads of dirty clothes today." The booming voice was undeniably male and laced with a strong Arabian accent.

Bella felt dirty clothes landed on her head, burying her face between the sheets. She smelled the strong stench of the unwashed fabric and she wanted to puke.

"Look who's talking!"Another Arabian voice answered, irritated and pissed off.

She felt another pile of dirty and stinky clothes above her head and her eyes shut in hate. Dreadful Arab stench filled her nose once more and she swore she would have her revenge later. She snorted in disgust.

The first man laughed then hurriedly went out of the laundry room while his companion ran after him.

The moment that she was left alone, she immediately hauled herself out of the big laundry basket. She was so thankful as she smelled fresh air again when she was finally out of the laundry room.

Shucks! That was such an ordeal!

She headed to the kitchen. She was walking in tiptoes as to avoid making any sound. She was about to approach the kitchen when a six footer bodyguard, with a pistol holstered at his waist, came in line of her sight. She immediately hid at the back of the door. She positioned herself, ready to strike her target once he comes close.

She counted his every steps, her heartbeat followed a steady rhythm. She was very focused and ready for combat. He walked passed her and in lightning speed, she was at his right leg flew in the air, straight into the man's vulnerable spot, his nape.

Stunned, he faltered a step. She faced him squarely and rammed her roving eyes around his lithe figure. Her eyes stopped at his groin, lingered a little and flickered back at his still closed eyes. She knew he was in pain.

Then she hit him there,with a sheer force enough to make him scream in pain. But before he can even squeak, she reached for his head and firmly covered his mouth with her hand. She had cunningly silenced the big man.

"Hush baby hush…" She whispered on his ear. His muffled voice sounded like a helpless plea and she giggled in delight. Seeing her victim succumbed to her ruthless ministrations was like narcotics in her blood, setting her spirits high. His body slumped and his weight rested on hers.

His hand flexed and she instantly knew that he might have regained a little of his strength. In a quick movement, she entangled his hand around his body, preventing any of his planned escape and twisted his arm. His jaw dropped. Her hand was still covering his mouth with an iron grip, preventing him from making any audible noise and inflicted more pain to his already tweaked body.

"Oh babe, you looked so adorable, so priceless!" She hissed as her mouth twisted in a mocking smile.

He made a futile attempt to move, to open his eyes, yet he cannot progress further. She had successfully overpowered him and he was at her mercy now.

She heard hasty footsteps and murmurs approaching their direction and she instantly raked her surroundings for possible hiding place. They needed to hide so as not to alert the people inside the house and ruin her plans. Her sight landed on the spacious cupboard.

She dragged the man's body at the back of the cupboard where they hid. She loosened her grip on him and he struggled to break free.

"Still holding on to your dear life, baby?" She knelt at his back and fiercely pushed his body on the floor. She heard his backbone cracked. His body flexed. Once again, he struggled to break free but she only squashed the last inch of hope in him. He was already weak while enduring a searing pain from his fractured backbone.

The voices were getting louder as seconds passed by and even if how she enjoyed titillating to death the pathetic creature that was in her hands right now, she needed to move quickly. She loved torturing her victims before she eventually take their lives but she can just do that later, with Kareem.

She still had to face quite a large number of Kareem's security forces and she had to eliminate them one by one until she comes close to her target.

She curved her lips in awry smile and twisted the man's neck, finally silencing him to death. Then she stood up and took the pistol that was strapped at her hips, leaving the dead man behind the cupboard. She licked her lower lip as five men crossed her vision and in a swift movement, shot them one by one, hitting them at their foreheads, taking them by surprise. No one had managed to get their hands on their guns and saved their fuckin' lives. That's how fast she moves.

Bella blew the faint hint of smoke that was coming out of her pistol as the five, dead bodies fell on the floor. Her pistol had a silencer and she had managed to shoot her next victims without creating any noise.

Then she hurriedly stacked the five bodies, along with the body of her first victim, behind the cupboard. She needed to hide them so as not to raise any alarm from the other unsuspecting, fully-armed Kareem's security forces.

Then she went to the kitchen and mercilessly shot the four, clueless people who were eating their midnight snacks at the dining table. They just had their last supper. And she didn't care. But she needed to hide their dead bodies.

She scanned the kitchen and saw a door. She walked towards it and opened it. It was a stock room. Without wasting any minute, she threw the five,dead bodies inside the stock room and locked the door.

Ten people down, more to go… And she just can't wait to kill more.

And with calculated movement and a steady heartbeat, with a pistol in her hand, she walked towards the stairs, ready to shoot anyone who would dare cross her way. Her target was in the second floor of the house,specifically in the den, watching tv, and she had to get close to him. But it won't be easy. He was surrounded by his heavily armed bodyguards.

But the thought just challenged her even more. She already had something in mind, a plan on what to do on how to accomplish her mission.

But she had to kill everyone on the ground floor first. There were still some men left in the living room. And they would pose as threat once she escapes. She needed to eliminate them.

So she walked as a panther, alert and ready for any possible danger that may cross her path, as she made her way towards the living room. The house was quite huge and fully furnished with luxury. Kareem may have had spent a fortune building his safe haven on top of the mountain. She can just imagine the difficulty transporting the needed materials to build the house and the fortress-like gate. Well, wood won't be a problem as it was abundant in the area but cement, glass and steel. But Kareem, aside from being powerful in his own right was filthy rich too. The man deserved a credit.

She halted as she was about to take a peek into the living room. She slowly and breathlessly moved her head behind the wall so she can see what was going on in there, her auditory nerves sensitive of any movement. Her eyes zoomed in and saw four, remaining people who were playing poker. They were seriously looking at their cards.

It was a perfect timing for her. They were so concentrated with the game and it was her turn to lay her cards right. She needed to get close to them without being noticed so she can shoot them one by one.

She bent her knees and walked in tiptoe, aiming to get close to the grandfather's clock that was just behind the four, clueless men. They had their riffles at their side and on the floor. Her goal was to get them before anyone could get a hold of their high-powered guns.

She let go of a satisfied growl as she finally went behind the grandfather's clock unnoticed. She just then appeared at the back of the four men and shot them in succession without a blink, in split seconds.

Then she laid the dead bodies on the sofa as if they were just sleeping and fixed the scattered cards so no one would suspect that an intruder had been in the property. She had to pull her act as clean as she can until she gets to her target and do what she was tasked to do. It was such an ordeal to her to prolong the inevitable moment but she had to.

Her eyes darted at the top of the stairs where she can see a fraction of the second floor of the house. She can hear the faint sound of the television coming from the den where Kareem was. She knew that there were a lot of armed men upstairs but they were actually quiet, perhaps so as not to disturb their boss as he watched the late night television show.

She needed to get upstairs and deliver Kareem his cruel death but she had to be very careful. He was heavily protected. Most of his security forces were concentrated around him though he was alone in the den. The challenge lies on how to bypass his fully armed bodyguards.

She shot her vision up and it landed on the ceiling. Her lips twitched in a mysterious ! She had the answer to her not so mundane problem. She will get to Kareem through the ceiling.

"Kareem… wait for me…" She hissed as she started making her way up the ceiling, using her boots to cling her body on the wall, as she climbed her way up. Using her sophisticated laser beam that could cut anything, she dug a hole on the ceiling, enough to get her through and she did.

It was dark up there and she waited for a few moments for her eyes to adapt to the darkness. Then she started to move, creeping in the space between the ceiling and the roof. She knew what direction she had to go. In the short span of time, she had already memorized every corner of Kareem's house. She had to go to the den, where he was at.

And she was getting so near to her target, she can almost smell his stench.


	4. Part 4

**Bella dug a small hole on the ceiling where she can** take a peek below. She was already on the area where she wanted to be. Below her was the den, where her target was lying.

Her pupils dilated as her eyes caught the bulky frame that was slumped so comfortably on the sofa. He wasn't moving, his breathing calm and eyes closed.

Talk about being lucky but Kareem was actually… sleeping?

Oh well, the odds were going to her favor, huh. But who was she to complain anyways? All she had to do was to bring the action. And she was more than ready and pleased to rain havoc and take her target's precious life. Her white, pearly teeth flashed in the darkness as she grinned evilly.

Ahhhhhh… she had never been so excited like this ever, she can literally feel the rushing of her blood to her every nerve fiber.

She momentarily left skimming Kareem's sleeping figure and scanned the surroundings. A few meters away from him were his security forces, all wide awake and heavily armed. The den was just adjacent to the open hall where his men were religiously taking their posts, guarding their boss from possible attack.

They were actually divided into three groups, strategically scattered around Kareem but one direction was left unguarded. She knew why. Everyone thought that the thick, solid, concrete wall will protect Kareem.

She laughed noiselessly.

She will come like a thief in the night, coming from the least expected direction, killing her target, surprising everyone, and accomplishing her mission – in that order.

She moved towards the end of the ceiling where it was the wall below, used her ever useful laser gun and made a hole in the ceiling where she can jump below. Her movements were all poised, careful and calculated and most of all, soundless. She took a last peek at Kareem's security forces who were currently occupied with what they're doing on their designated posts. Her eyes went back to Kareem and he was still sleeping in tranquility.

Good! She inhaled sharply and jumped from the ceiling to the carpeted floor like a kitten, with legs and hands cushioning her fall, preventing any noise from cracking up and breaking the silence of the night. She was just so thankful that the television was open and the volume, though not really loud, can cover up any tiny noise that her movements may create.

She crawled on the carpet, camouflaging herself on the darkness. It was perfect that the lights were turned off in the den and that the lights coming from the television can barely illuminate the place.

Kareem was just a few meters away from her now, just within reach, and she can almost hear his breathing. She was already so excited to get her hands around his neck but she controlled the urge. She had to create her escape plan first.

She crawled towards the hard, concrete wall and ran the laser light onto it on a circular motion. She knew the laser beam had sliced the wall and she only had to kick it and it will give away.

Then she tilted her head and focused her eyes to the huge, reclining figure on the sofa. Her eyes dilated as blood exhilaratingly circulated all over her body. And with determined and smooth movements, she crawled towards her target.

Bella held her breath as she reached the foot of the luxurious sofa. She gathered all her strength and cunning skills to catch her prey. In one swift movement, she reached for Kareem and he rolled down the soft carpet, with her on top of him, pinning his body down, holding his mouth.

His eyes widened, his body flexed, as he was awakened. But she was ready for his every move. He struggled to break free but she had overpowered him, her body pinning him hard against the carpeted floor, her hand on his mouth, shuffling him from screaming, and her other hand around his neck, choking him callously.

Their eyes clashed. She can see her own evil reflection on his meek face. Kareem, despite of bushy facial hair, had kind facial features but who the hell cares. He was really surprised and that mirrored in his now wide-opened, round, black eyes, and she was really pleased.

She ducked her face and whispered softly on his ear. "Hello, babe..." The corner of her mouth twisted ruefully as she hissed.

He tried to move again but she only added pressure to his now tight hand around his neck. His eyes started to bulge as he struggled to breathe.

"Like it, honey pie?" She was enjoying the look of terror on his face as inch by inch her hand squeezed tightly around his neck, sucking the life from him, preventing him from breathing.

But Kareem tried to hold on to his dear life, trying his best to break free from her ruthless grip, even if his system was slowly running out of oxygen. His leg twisted, but she was more than ready to retaliate and before he can kick her, her creamy legs wrapped around his and twisted his ankle.

She pressed her hand hard against his mouth as he screamed in excruciating pain. They were dueling on the carpet, Kareem struggling to get free from her lethal ministrations. She knew that he was trying to get the attention of his men, to tell them that they were infiltrated and to ask help of course, but the luxurious sofa covered them from being noticed.

She flashed him an evil smile as red veins that looked like cob webs started to form in his eyes. He looked at her as if pleading but she only choked him even more.

She can easily take his life away, kill him in an instant, but she loved torturing him and watching him die haplessly in front of her eyes.

Kareem, with his six foot built, did not stand a chance against her. She was slender and petite but highly skilled to torture and kill her target. And Kareem will just be added to her long list of accomplices. Now was the time to totally silence the man.

"Good bye, noble man..." She whispered on his ear as she applied full pressure around his neck, choking him further, claiming his life, his eyes becoming a pool of hell.

But before she can totally send Kareem to his final, resting place, his finger twitched and before she knew it, he pressed something on the floor and suddenly she heard a deafening buzz, the lights were fully turned on, and Kareem's security forces were shouting on top of their voices, "Intruder! Intruder!"

"Shit!" She swore and twisted Kareem's neck. Then she pulled her gun that was securely strapped on her hip and shot the already unconscious man on the forehead.

"Boss!"

She ducked as bullets rained over her. With the lights open, she was now exposed to Kareem's fully-armed men and they found her.

She reached for a cover to avoid being shot. She had to move and to get close to the wall where she can escape or else she will be cornered anytime soon.

She reached for Kareem's dead body and used it as shield as she answered firing shots against his men while she ran towards the wall and kicked it hard, revealing a hole when a portion of the concrete gave away.

She did not waste any second as she slipped her body in the hole and jumped to the ground. Just as her feet touched the ground, people behind her gathered, firing their high caliber ammunitions towards her.

She ran as fast as she could, in a zigzag motion as to avoid the bullets. She was approaching the tall gate now and she needed to get out of the property.

She reached for two bombs in her pockets, threw one behind her and another one on the gate. The two bombs almost exploded instantaneously.

The heavy gun firing behind her stopped for a moment as she ran towards the now ruined gate.

But more men chased behind her, raining more bullets, as she ran outside of Kareem's fortress. And they were getting near her. They seemed like never running out of bullets.

Her black cat suit was bulletproof but she knew it may give up anytime sooner. From time to time, she can feel the pressure of some stray bullets against her back. And much more bullets were running after her.

She ran as fast as she could, so as to get away. She had to reach the cliff that was just a few meters now, and jump from there. That was her only chance to survive. Else she will be cornered and get caught. Though she had successfully delivered her mission, she had to get out alive too.

She ran faster as she gritted her teeth as more bullets hit her back. Her bulletproof cat suit was starting to be ripped by those stupid bullets.

Kareem's men had the best ammunitions and some of them even carry a lighter M16. And she had run out of bombs.

She checked on her earphones as she was approaching the cliff. She had to inform her commander of the status of her mission and to get help as well. A chopper was already waiting for her signal to pick her on the cliff once she had successfully killed her target. But they had to change the plan. She was on the run now.

She was planning to jump off the cliff and to the sea below and her colleagues had to pick her from there.

"Roger! Roger!" She shouted on top of her lungs. The firing behind her was so loud, she might not be heard.

"Roger that..." A voice on the other line promptly answered.

"Code White!" She blurted out as she told the person on the other line that the target was now dead. "But SOS. SOS. Code Red. Code Red. Get me on the sea after three minutes."

Her feet faltered as she felt bullets hit her back and managed to penetrate against her cat suit.

"Shit be damned!" She swore against her breath. She summoned all her strength to run as fast as she could. She was almost on the edge of the cliff and she can jump any second when her vision blurred. She felt bullet hit her on the head. Then she free-fall into darkness.


	5. Part 5

**Edward was sipping the last ounce of the bear's blood when** he heard series of gun shots tore the calmness of the night. He raised his head and looked back.

What was going on?

That woman! He stood up as her image flashed in his mind. He didn't know what was happening yet but he just can't take her off his mind.

Was she in danger?

He needed to know what was happening.

He ran towards the clearing, to where the shots were coming from. He saw the house that was surrounded by a tall fortress. And then he saw her. His eyeballs dilated.

She was on her feet, running as fast as she could. And there were gunshots again. His eyes transferred to the group of armed men who were running after her, firing their high caliber guns behind her.

His eyes zoomed in to the bullets as they travelled against the wind and landed at her back. One bullet hit her on the head.

"No!" He shouted in panic as he realized that she was being shot to death. He ran towards her to rescue her from being killed. She was alone as she tried to escape her fully-armed enemies. Then he saw her jumped off the hill and disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" He hissed as he tried to run after her. The armed men who were chasing after her continued to fire their guns into the darkness and they caught his attention. With blazing, red eyes, and menacing anger, he faced them and killed them one by one in split seconds.

He was so furious at how they rained bullets over a hapless woman as she tried to escape. He cannot forgive them if they had managed to kill her.

He twisted the head of the last conscious person that he held in his arms. The man screamed in pain as he struggled to break free then he fell limp. He pushed him on the grass, he was not yet dead, just unconscious, and he ran to the edge of the cliff.

Without any hesitation, he jumped off the cliff. He was falling fast but he was scanning the wide ocean with his watchful eyes.

He can't see the woman anymore. She must have been under the water now... and drowning. His brain resisted to process the unpleasant thought.

She won't die. That was the last thing he wanted and he didn't want to entertain the idea in his mind. The woman took his attention the first time that he smelled her scent and he felt as if he was transfixed as he laid his eyes on her.

She intrigued him.

He knew that she fell into the sea. He needed to move fast before she ran out of breath under the water.

He heaved a sigh of relief when his body got into the water. He dived deep under the sea. He didn't waste any second, he swam around and looked for her body.

He found her near a huge ocean rock and she looked lifeless.

In a flash, he swam towards her direction and held her in his arms. Then he brought her to the surface of the water.

She looked so ill and pale... and wasn't breathing anymore?

No!

He brought her to the shore and laid her body on the sand. Then he pressed his cold lips over hers and gave her a mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Her lips were petal soft but cold. And even if he was giving her first aid, he couldn't help but feel how soft her lips were as he blew air into her mouth. And every time their lips touched, he couldn't help but feel hers in an intimate manner.

Drat, was he still giving her first aid or was he already kissing her?

He shook his head in disbelief and willed himself to just do what was needed and stopped his perverted urge. He was trying to resuscitate a dying human being, for crying out loud!

He pulled his mouth away from hers, which surprisingly became a tremendous burden. But he needed to get a grip of his sanity.

He pumped her chest. He was trying to make her breathe again. She needed to breathe.

"Come on!" He blew air to her mouth once more and pumped her chest harder.

But she remained unresponsive.

He searched for her pulse on her throat. He can still feel a very weak pulse. Thank God!

He held her head and blood stained his hand. His eyes riveted to the champagne colored liquid and he almost lost himself and gave in to the unbearable urge of the blood in his hand had it not to the mountain-sized self-control that consumed him body and soul.

His attention was abruptly diverted, from the strong urge to sip her blood to unexplainable worry that she might be in grave danger. He had never been afraid of blood but right at that moment, he was. He was afraid of the woman's life to be exact. She maybe dying at the moment and the thought scared him big time. No, she can't die. He didn't know why he didn't want her dead but he simply didn't want her to die. She was too young to die.

He checked her head and found out that she had a cut at the back of her head and it was bleeding.

He tore his wet shirt and wrapped it around her head, so as to stop the bleeding and prevent her from losing more blood. She was already very pale.

He knew that she might have other wounds in her body. He saw how bullets hit her awhile ago. So he tore her black cat suit. Her creamy skin glistened on the darkness of the night. She was so white and pale like a vampire. But she has a rockin' delicious, human body.

He swallowed real hard as his eyes darted at her sexy figure. She had only her underwear to cover her most private parts and her exquisite, raw beauty took his breath away.

She was well proportioned and slim and lean. But she was soft and feminine despite of her toned muscles and tight skin. She was all woman from head to foot, a very attractive human being in flesh.

In swift seconds, he seemed to already memorize her exquisite features - her sculpted shoulders, full, luscious breasts, narrow waist line, wide, rounded hips and long legs that seemed to stretch forever in his imagination.

She was not a tall woman but her body proportions were like that of a super model.

And for the life of him, he felt something inside of him ticked, like a heart beat.

He snorted. Of course, he had no heart beat. He was a goddamned vampire, not a human being. His heart stopped beating some 500 years ago.

But it was an infallible truth that he was attracted to this tiny, human being. He found everything about her mesmerizing, even the tip of her dark hair. And he just can't let this beautiful creature die in his arms.

He moved her body gently, so as to check her overall condition, and he saw that she had gun shots at her back.

He totally undressed his shirt and tore it to pieces. He used it to wrap her wounds so as to stop the bleeding. She was losing too much blood already.

He didn't know where he got the enormous self-control to fight the almost unbearable temptation to taste her blood. It smelled so good.

He fumed. He should not focus on her oh so sweet, sweet blood. She was bleeding alright. And she was dying too.

He needed to bring her to Carlysle so that she will be treated before it was too late. The bullets in her body needed to be removed before they can create more harm to her vital organs.

But they were too far away from Forks. She won't make it if he will take longer. He had to take her to Forks within few minutes.

He sighed. He had no choice but to use his newly discovered skill, even if it was not advisable for him to. He didn't know what will happen to him. The last time that he used that skill, he was weak for days.

And he had never used it with a companion. He wasn't sure if it would work. But he had no choice but to try.

He held her wounded body and carried her in his arms. She was small compared to his six foot frame and she weighed like paper.

This was it. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. A sweat broke on his forehead. Then he hit that imaginary button in his mind and he felt his body in a vacuum-like environment, pulling him into somewhere he wanted in lightning speed.

He held her firmly, taking her with him and in a snap of a finger, he disappeared.

**Edward opened his eyes and he saw the Cullen mansion** in Forks, Washington. He looked in his arms and he was glad that she was still holding her body.

So he had successfully teleported to Forks... with her in his arms.

Thank goodness!

But his relief was short lived.

He was known to be having a cool head in all times but he wanted to panic as he saw her face. Her lips were colorless and lifeless and her eyes were tightly shut and she was... not breathing at all?

"Edward!"

He looked up and saw Carlysle. He was coming to him with a worried look on his face.

"Carlysle!" He was just so glad to see his father. Finally, the almost lifeless woman in his hands will finally be attended by a great doctor.

"Edward!" Carlysle ran to him as he staggered to his feet, trying to stay standing but his knees were becoming so weak that he lost his balance.

Before he fell to the ground, Carlysle was there, holding him in one hand and the woman he had rescued in another hand.

"What the hell happened?" His father asked in a very worried voice.

"Help her, Carlysle. Treat her..." He tried so hard to open his mouth and say those words. He felt so weak and battered all over. "She needs you... Don't let her die... Save her life... please... for... me..." He was trying his best to hold his consciousness but he was losing his every strength. His eyes shut and he felt darkness envelop him. He totally lost his consciousness with the image of the woman in his head, smiling so beautifully at him.

And he can't let that kind of breathtaking beauty simply perish away...


	6. Part 6

Chapter 2

Edward felt as if something hit him and he jerked. His consciousness awakened but he cannot move his body nor lift his finger. It was so dark and he tried to find a way to get out of the darkness. He was running in circles until he saw a stark of light in a faraway corner.

"Edward..."

He heard a sweet voice. It was full of concern and he felt better as the nurturing, familiar voice enveloped his auditory nerves.

He followed the light and suddenly, he was blindsided. He shut his eyes hard.

"Edward?! Oh my God, Carlysle! Edward moved! I think he's waking up already!"

Esme! He groaned as he heard his mother's panicky voice.

He heard footsteps coming closer and stopped beside him. He felt hand touched his chest and his forehead.

"He's doing pretty alright, Esme. His vital signs are getting better." Carlysle's full but modulated voice filled his ear.

"Thank God! I hope he wakes up already, Carlysle. I'm already so worried. He'd been unconscious for two days now."

"He'll be fine, Esme. Your son is a strong one. He'll wake up anytime soon. Stop worrying too much."

He heard his mother's deep sigh. She wrapped her hand around his in a loving manner and he squeezed her soft hands. Her mother was the most loving and caring mother in the world and he was just so thankful that God put him in this family.

"Edward!" Esmeralda exclaimed. "Carlysle, Edward squeezed my hand!"

He slowly opened his eyes. The room was so bright that he blinked in succession, adjusting his eyesight to the brightness of the room.

"Oh my God, you're awake, at last!"

Her mother's beautiful face greeted his eyes. She was sitting beside him, holding his one hand, as her worried eyes locked with his.

"Mom..." He whispered softly.

"Thank God!" Esmeralda's eyes sparkled in happiness as she ducked to embrace him. "I've been worried sick for two days. What happened to you, Eddie?"

He felt something stirred his stomach as he heard his pet name. Esme usually calls him Eddie if he does something ridiculous like a child.

He pulled a crooked smile. "I'm alright, Mom. Nothing to worry about."

"You!" His mother ruined his sleek, blonde hair, a gesture that she was used to do when annoyed. "Tell me not to worry when you're almost dead for two days."

He smiled impishly at her. "But I'm alright now." He tried to move and sat on the bed.

He was in his room inside the Cullen Mansion. His room was neatly arranged. Thanks to Esme. His mother always makes sure that everything in the house was spotless including her children's rooms.

He looked around. Carlysle was standing in one corner, quietly watching with ardent eyes. Their eyes met and suddenly something struck his mind.

"Carlysle?" His voice notched a pitch higher as he remembered about the woman that he had tried to save days ago. "How was she?"

Carlysle looked at the window with a blank stare.

He cocked his eyebrows as he saw his father's reaction.

"Don't tell me...?" His eyes started to change colors. For a moment, he was caught off guard. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even aware that his voice was already laced with panic. The thought that the woman was already dead was simply unacceptable.

Carlysle put his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his white scrubs, as always. He was a doctor on the go.

"Follow me, Edward..." He turned around and walked out of his room.

He jumped off the bed nonchalantly.

"Easy, Eddie. You're not yet in good shape." Esmeralda yelped as she tried to stop him.

"I'm already okay, Mom. Good as brand new," he winked at her still worried mother and followed Carlysle.


	7. Part 7

**Edward stopped at the opening of the** door as his eyes wandered inside the operating room that Carlysle had painstakingly built inside the Cullen Mansion.

His hand grabbed the door jamb as he saw the figure of a woman, lying on the hospital bed, unconscious, and with medical apparatus attached to her fragile body. She was clad in a clean, hospital gown, and she looked really pale. Her eyes closed. A tube was inside her mouth and she was breathing through oxygen that was being pumped inside her body to sustain her life.

His chest constricted at the sight. Poor lady... he shook his head without taking his eyes off her and slowly walked towards her.

"Is she still alive?" He asked Carlysle hesitantly, who was just in one corner as he checked the advance medical apparatus that monitors her vital signs. Carlysle had all the modern technology inside his operating room that any doctor can ever wish for. The operating room was already worth a fortune for some ordinary folks.

Carlysle nodded his head.

"How is she?" He asked seriously as he surveyed her from head to foot. His eyes lingered at the soles of her feet.

He knew she was naked under the hospital gown and he swallowed hard as he tried to take his eyes off her and stop his thoughts from getting sexual.

"She's in a coma," Carlysle answered crisply. "I already removed all the bullets in her body, including the one in her head."

"Thank you, Carlysle," he murmured softly. He knew that his father was a great doctor and he had faith in him.

"You know what, Edward?" Carlysle quipped. "This woman is one of a kind. A tough one. She was deadly shot but still made it though. She's almost dead when you brought her here. I even thought she won't make it."

"But she's still in a coma, Dad. You sure that she'll make it?"

Carlysle tapped his broad shoulders. "She'll be fine Edward. She needed to rest and recuperate for now. But she'll make it. I'm sure of that. Let's just wait for her to wake up."

"You know when?" All the turmoil that was bugging him awhile ago suddenly vanished. He believed his father. She'll make it, of course. And he just can't wait for the day that she'll open her beautiful eyes.

"One of these days, son. Soon. Very soon."

He smiled at his father. He was very pleased. He was right that Carlysle can save her. And he did.

He looked at her. She looked so calm and well rested. Even if she was limp and unconscious, she still looked ridiculously pretty. Her face was flawless. Her skin was so smooth and creamy. She was so pale that she can be mistaken as a vampire. But she was a human being, of course. He can feel that peaceful circulation of her sweet, human blood throughout her body.

His nose flared. His fist turned into a hard ball as he fought the urge to smell her blood, to sip it and suck her dry. She really had the most interesting scent ever.

He hissed in agony.

"Edward!" Carlysle groped him in the shoulders, holding him firmly.

"What is happening? You look terrible."

"Dad!" He tried to control the urge. He didn't realize that getting near her would be a torture. Until now. "I need to go. Now!" He hissed once more and ran away from the room, out of the Cullen Mansion and deep into the woods.

He had been unconscious for two days and that maybe made him so thirsty right now. And he needed to hunt.


	8. Part 8

**"Edward..." Carlysle's calm but** controlled voice made him turned his head. He was at the hallway, walking back to his room, satiated from the hunt, when his father's voice interrupted him.

"Dad?" He cocked his head.

"Can we talk?" Carlysle's face was serene as usual but he can sense something from the way that he was looking at him.

"Of course!" He snapped.

"Follow me in the den." Carlysle led the way.

He was silent as he walked behind his father, tagging along with him. Carlysle was silent while they were on their way and he chose to remain mum too.

They went inside the family den. Carlysle picked the remote control and turned on the wide, flat screen, 3D tv set. He played a recording that he saved in the DVD Player.

He was silently watching his father, following his every move.

The television sprung to life. He saw a newscaster, broadcasting a late night breaking news. The crease on his forehead appeared as he watched the recorded news.

Kareem Mahmud, assassinated! Palestinian leader and key player to the truce between Israel and Gaza, Kareem Mahmud was shot to death last night by a ruthless assassin who was able to break through his highly guarded, secret safe house and fully armed security forces. Thus, putting a halt to the drafted truce between two rival nations, Israel and Palestine. The truce could have ended the senseless war that have been for decades since Israeli and Palestine people battled to put their claims over the land they both consider their home. Now, after decades of war, Israel and Palestine finally came to sign a lasting peace agreement, with the fervor initiative of Kareem, but the dream to secure peace at long last, was kaput, now that the charismatic Palestinian leader is dead. Thousands of people, both Israelis and Palestines wept with the heartbreaking loss. But the big question is, who is behind his assassination? Breaking News will be back with more details about this tragic incident.

The crease on his forehead deepened as his thick brows cocked against each other.

Carlysle played another recording.

We have the latest information, exclusive details of the assassination of Mahmud Kareem, the Palestine leader who would actually make history by ending the decades long war between Israel and Palestine. He was assassinated the night before he can sign the lasting peace agreement between Israel and Palestine. After thorough investigation, the assassin was identified! And she was a woman. An official sketch was released early this morning by the FBI, as the sole survivor, who was still under observation in the hospital, described the lady assassin. However, her identity remains a mystery. This is the official sketch, as released by the authorities.

Edward's eyes locked to the screen of the television as a cartographic photograph of the assassin was flashed on the screen.

That woman! His eyes turned darker as he recognized the sketch. It was black and white but the strokes of the pencil finely captured the beautiful features of the woman that he had saved from being mauled and killed.

So she was an assassin?

For a moment, he just stood there, transfixed, with eyes glued to the television.

He knew right from the start, when he saw the woman on the air, descending to the ground like a dark angel, that she was not an ordinary woman at all. She had some serious business going on but he never expected that she was an assassin.

Her image inside the emergency room, looking vulnerable and helpless like a child, flashed in his mind. He could not associate her to the ruthless assassin who killed Kareem.

He shook his head in disbelief.

Carlysle cleared his throat to get his attention. The television was already off but he was still looking at it. His eyes darted at his father's bleak face.

"Dad..." His voice was squeaky. He knew that his father wanted to know the truth but he didn't know what to tell him. He had no idea who the hell was the woman that he had saved amidst the shootout incident that she had entangled herself with. And he was not able to read her mind. He too was clueless.

"The lady that you brought here..." Carlysle's voice was steady as he spoke... "was the assassin that was on the news?"

He blinked as his eyes turned two shades darker. "I think so..." He mumbled, disoriented.

"You're not sure?" Carlysle probed.

He looked back at the television. "Honestly Dad, I don't really know. I have no idea who was the woman I have saved from getting shot to death. All I know was that she was on the run, trying to escape the group of armed men who were after her life, raining bullets behind her, shooting her with their high powered ammunition. She was alone and greatly outnumbered. If I didn't come in rescue, she's dead now." He almost choked as he said the word 'dead.'

"You don't know her?"

He shook his head. "I was hunting when I heard gunshots and when I checked out what was happening, I saw her on the run, trying to get away as armed men ran after her. They were shooting her. I helped her get away but she was already seriously shot and wounded. She needed a doctor so I brought her to our house so you can treat her injuries and save her life."

Carlysle was silent for sometime. "The authorities are looking for her."

"Please do not tell them where she is!" He snapped right away.

Carlysle's piercing eyes hooded at him for seconds.

"I mean while she's still in fragile condition, of course. We can't hand her over the authorities while she's not yet good."

"We don't know her, Edward..."

"Well, we can ask her once she wakes up." He didn't know why he was fighting for her that bad.

"We don't really know the whole scenario here," Carlysle said after sometime. "For the meantime, we'll keep her, while I check her whereabouts."

"You'll investigate her?" His eyebrows rose.

"We have to know her, son. She's wanted and in a great controversy now. But we don't know what really happened. I'm not judging her this early. For all we know, she might be innocent. That's why I need to investigate."

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you need to do, Dad. Thanks!"

Carlysle tapped his shoulders and walked away, leaving him alone in the den, thinking about the woman he had saved.

He was baffled too. And he wanted to unravel that film of dark mystery that surrounded her real identity.

And he decided there and then that he too will also conduct his own investigation.


	9. Part 9

**"Who are you?" Edward mumbled softly** as his eyes gazed at the lovely face of the woman who filled his mind for days now. She was still peacefully sleeping. She had been in a coma for five days already.

If Carlysle hadn't assured him that she will just wake up one day, and that she was fine, he was afraid that she might not wake up at all.

He was already eager for the woman to gain her consciousness back. So that they can ask her questions that needed to be answered. He wanted to know her real identity coming straight from the horse's mouth.

He and Carlysle had been digging information about her for the last three days but none of them had successfully unearthed any information that could tell them about her real identity. They were facing a blank wall.

"Sleeping beauty..." His lips twitched as he said those words. Yes, she was like Sleeping Beauty in that notorious fairy tale, literally speaking. He didn't know her name and so he secretly called her Sleeping Beauty. Anyway, it matched her from head to foot.

"Edward!" Alice chirping voice stopped his train of thoughts. He looked at his side and saw her sister clutching the hem of her shirt, smiling widely at him. Beside her was Jasper.

"How's Sleeping Beauty?" She asked with a silly pout on her lips.

He was not surprised anymore at how Alice knew about Sleeping Beauty. Well, her sister was a fortune teller. She can peep into the future.

"You named her Sleeping Beauty, right?" She opened her big mouth again. "Can't blame you though. She really is a sleeping beauty. And since we don't have her name yet, why don't we all just call her Sleeping Beauty. Fits her to the T."

"Alice!" He blurted in exasperation. His sister's humor can sometimes be so invasive.

Alice walked closer to the bed where sleeping beauty was still sleeping like a babe while Jasper leaned against the wall, watching his girlfriend.

"I wish she wakes up soon, Alice." He can't help but said.

She grinned at him again.

"So we can get answers to our questions, of course!" He snapped at her sister.

"Why, but you sound so defensive, my dear brother," Alice teased him.

"I am not," he answered, quite annoyed.

"You can't lie to me," her lips pouted, teasing him more.

He just shook his head. Sometimes, Alice can get to his nerves. But he loved his sister nonetheless.

"Well, you know-it-all lady, why don't you just tell us the day that Sleeping Beauty will finally open her eyes and wake up?" He challenged her. He decided to just play with her sister's game. "Come on, I know you can do that."

"Of course!" Alice playfully answered. "Watch me." She winked at him and held the sleeping woman's hand.

He watched with ardent eyes.

Alice closed her eyes as she tried to take a peek into sleeping beauty's future. But she immediately backed off and threw her hand as she ran into Jasper's hands. She looked terrified.

"Hey!" His eyebrows cocked as his eyes hovered at her sister's scared face. Jasper embraced her protectively. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Edward..." She looked at him. Her eyes were confused. Then she buried her face against Jasper's chest. "Let's go." She said as she pulled Jasper.

"Hey!" But Alice and Jasper disappeared, leaving him alone in the room together with sleeping beauty.

What the!

He was puzzled at how Alice reacted when she held sleeping beauty's hand.

What did her sister witness? He wanted to know, he was dying to know. But she ran away like a scared kitten.

His eyes darted around the room and stopped at the figure that was peacefully sleeping on the bed. His stare was riveting as his eyes focused at her face.

"Who are you?" He whispered as Alice's reaction flashed back in his mind.

If he can just shake her shoulders and wake her up. Oh well!

Surely the woman was killing him with suspense!


End file.
